The present disclosure relates to systems for transporting disks.
Optical disks, such as compact discs (“CD”s) or digital versatile discs (“DVD”s), are typically used to store digital data. Conventional recordable disks (e.g., CD-R, CD-RW) can have data directly recorded by placing the disk into a recording device. Typically, the recording device records data (e.g., “burns” the disk) using information received from a storage device (e.g., a hard disk drive).
Conventional disk handling systems are used to transport a disk from a stack of disks (e.g., a stack of CDs) at one location to another location. For example, typical disk handling systems move a single disk from a stack of disks to one or more workstations, including, for example, reading devices, recording devices, and printing/labeling devices. Some conventional disk handling systems use robotic arms to transport the disks, where the arm grabs a disk and moves the disk from the stack. Typical disk handling systems slide or lift disks from the top of the stack.